SEASON 12 (Unstoppable Architect)
Following Season 11, ROTT would gain a new Benefactor in Drake whilst WHW would appoint Cesaro as there General Manager with The Big Boss Man as his Second in command. All PPV's wil now be Co-Branded. All Champions cross over into this season, The Returning Cody Rhodes def. Samoa Joe© to become World Champion only to be then Cashed in on by Titus O'Neil def. Cody Rhodes© and Re-Christening the Title the World'Wide' Championship. Whilst, Finn Balor def. Aliester Black© to become the also Newly Re-Christened United Kingdom Champion. The End! * Cody Rhodes def. Titus O'Neil© * Seth Rollins© def. Barron Corbin * The Revival© def. The New Day * Apollo Crews '''def. Lars Sullivan© * '''Finn Balor© '''def. Shinsuke Nakumura and Sheamus * '''Johnny Gargano def. Dolph Ziggler in a Cage match * Jinder Mahall def. Randy Orton Following The End!, Andrade 'Cien' Almas def. Apollo Crews© on debut to become Global Champion (Formerly Freakzilla Title) and Randy Orton def. Finn Balor© to win the United Kingdom Champion. No Mercy * Cody Rhodes© def. Titus O'Neil, Samoa Joe, Roderick Strong, Jinder Mahall and Jeff Hardy in an Elimination Chamber match * Seth Rollins© '''def. Dolph Ziggler * '''Andrade 'Cien' Almas© def. Apollo Crews in a 2/3 Falls match (2-0) * The Revival© '''def. Lucha Dragons * '''Randy Orton© def. Finn Balor * Barron Corbin def. Rhyno in a No Holds Barred match * Kurt Angle'' w/The Korp (HBK & Owens) def. Dean Ambrose to become No.1 Contender Money In The Bank * '''Finn Balor' def. AJ Styles, Roderick Strong, Barron Corbin, Rhyno and John Cena in a 6 Man Ladder match to become Mr. Money in the Bank * Seth Rollins© def. Drew McIntyre * Cody Rhodes© def. Daniel Bryan * KORPse (Dean Ambrose & Bo Dallas) def. The Revival© * Edge '''def. Randy Orton© and Kurt Angle * '''Bobby Roode '''def. Andrade 'Cien' Almas© Backlash * '''Sizzle '''def. Cody Rhodes© * '''Seth Rollins© '''def. Lars Sullivan, Rhyno and John Cena in a 4 way Scramble match * '''The Korp def. KORPse© * Bobby Roode© def. Elias and Andrade 'Cien' Almas * Edge© def. Daniel Bryan * No Way Hose won the Heat Belt Invitational Following Backlash, Cody Rhodes def. Sizzle© to Regain the Worldwide Title only to be Cashed in on again this time by Finn Balor def. Cody Rhodes© to become Champion. SummerSlam * Daniel Bryan def. Finn Balor©, Cody Rhodes, Sizzle, Samoa Joe and The Rock in an Elimination Chamber match * Seth Rollins© def. John Cena * Chris Jericho def. Bobby Roode©, Johnny Gargano and Rob Van Dam in a 4 Way * Edge© def. Shane Thorne, Aliester Black and Jeff Hardy in a 4 Way * The Korp© (Kevin Owens, Shawn Michaels & Kurt Angle) def. KORPse (Dean Ambrose, Bo Dallas & Bray Wyatt) in a 6 Man Tag match where the Losing Team must Disband. * Rhyno def. Barron Corbin in a Hardcore Loser Leaves Town match * Rick Rude def. 7 Others to win the Heat Belt Bad Blood * Seth Rollins© def. Finn Balor * Daniel Bryan© '''def. Samoa Joe in an 'I Quit' match * '''Edge© def. Randy Orton in a Cage match * The Korp© def. The Usos * Chris Jericho© '''def. Bobby Roode in a 2/3 Falls match (2-0) * '''Sizzle def. Cody Rhodes in a No Holds Barred match * Nick Miller def. Shane Thorne Hell In A Cell: Cell Never Rises All matches take place inside Hell in a Cell * Seth Rollins© def. Rhyno, Sheamus, Bobby Roode, Jinder Mahall and Dean Ambrose in the 6 Man Iron Cell match * AJ Styles '''def. Daniel Bryan©, Sizzle and Roman Reigns in a 4 Way Hell in a Cell * '''Dolph Ziggler def. Cody Rhodes * Chris Jericho© def. Roderick Strong * The Korp© def. The Usos * Edge© def. Shane Thorne in an Open Challenge * Braun Strowman def. Lars Sullivan Following Hell in a Cell, Ribera Made the Choice to bring back Next Ex Tee as a Brand to take over ROTT with new Benefactor Ted DiBiase as GM, whilst the new brand of BCW take over WHW with relatively unknown Barron Blade taking over booking roles with Cesaro still GM. With new Talents soaring In. The Korp was also disbanded due to Sizzle and others going on hiatus, therefore the Tag Team TItles are vacant, and Chris Jericho vacated the Global Championship which new GM Ted DiBiase would change to the Million Dollar Championship. Title Changes as follows: Randy Orton def. AJ Styles© and Samoa Joe to become Worldwide Champion, Nick Miller def. Rusev, Johnny Gargano, Velveteen Dream, Sheamus and Tony Kneese to become Million Dollar Champion, Aliester Black def. Edge© to become new United Kingdom Champion. Survivor Series * Seth Rollins© '''def. Randy Orton© in a Champion vs Champion match * '''Team BCW (Roman Reigns, Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre & Tyler Bate) def. Team Next Ex Tee (Braun Strowman, Andrade 'Cien' Almas, Pete Dunn, Cedric Alexander) in a Traditional Survivor Series match, Tyler Bate was Sole Survivor. * Aliester Black© def. Nick Miller© in a Champion vs Champion match * The Bludgeon Brothers (Harper & Rowan) def. The Usos to Win the Vacant Tag Team Titles * Ultimate Warrior won the Heat Belt in an 8 Man Battle Royal TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs * Seth Rollins© def. Johnny Gargano * Tyler Bate def. Randy Orton© in a TLC match * Shelton Benjamin '''def. Adam Cole, Rey Mysterio, Dolph Ziggler, AJ Styles, Drew McIntyre in a 6 Man Ladder match to become BCW's Mr. Money in the Bank * '''Daniel Bryan def. Pete Dunn, Jinder Mahall, Cedric Alexander, Bo Dallas, Sheamus in a 6 Man Ladder match to become NXT's Mr. Money in the Bank * Aliester Black© def. Samoa Joe * Mojo Rawley '''def. Nick MIller© * '''Heath Slater def. 4 others to win the Heat Belt Following TLC, Randy Orton def. Tyler Bate© in a Cage match whilst, Nick Miller def. Mojo Rawley© to win back the Millor Dollar Championship. Royal Rumble * Cedric Alexander '''won the Royal Rumble match after last Eliminating Brock Lesnar * '''Seth Rollins© def. Pete Dunn * Randy Orton© '''def. Tyler Bate in an Iron Man match (4-3) * '''Drew McIntyre & Dolph Ziggler '''def. The Bludgeon Brothers© * '''Aliester Black© def. Shinsuke Nakumura * Adam Cole def. AJ Styles in where the winner gains access to the Royal Rumble match * Mr. Perfect won the Heat Belt in a Battle Royal Elimination Chamber * Seth Rollins© def. Sheamus, Braun Strowman, Andrade Almas, Jinder Mahall and Daniel Bryan in an Elimination Chamber match * Cesaro '''def. Randy Orton, Adam Cole, AJ Styles, Finn Balor and Tyler Bate in an Eliminatio Chamber match to become Worldwide Champion * '''Brock Lesnar '''def. Cedric Alexander in a No DQ match * '''Shelton Benjamin def. Aliester Black© * EC3 def. Nick MIller© via DQ * McIntyre & Ziggler© def. Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) * Mr. Perfect '''retained the Heat Belt in a Elimination Chamber match WrestleMania 10 * '''Cedric Alexander def. Seth Rollins© * Cesaro© def. Randy Orton and Tyler Bate * Finn Balor & Samoa Joe def. Drew McIntyre & Dolph Ziggler© * EC3 def. Nick Miller© * Daniel Bryan def. Kurt Angle in an Ultimate Submission match (3-2) * AJ Styles '''def. Adam Cole in a Hell in a Cell match * '''Braun Strowman def. Drake w/Ted DiBiase Pre show: * Shelton Benjamin© def. Rey Mysterio, Aliester Black and Velveteen Dream in a 4 way * Lashley def. Andrade Almas, Mustafa Ali, Pete Dunn, Johnny Gargano and Roderick Strong in a 6 Man Ladder match to become No.1 Contender * Undisputed Era def. The Bludgeon Brothers and War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) * Mr. Perfect©, Zack Ryder & Dash Wilder tied in the Heat Classic.